Holiday
by ladydeadlock001
Summary: This is an Adult story.  Helen goes on an early holiday and gets an unexpected guest.


A/N Originally published on This is for Adult readers, as all of my fic is. Takes place after "Haunted"

Warnings: sex, possible spoiler for "Haunted"

**HOLIDAY**

So much had happened in the last few years, including her world breaking apart. Helen decided this was the time for a holiday, 7 years or no. John's return after a decades long absence from her life, vengeful and looking for their daughter. Her new protégé Will, taking his place at her Sanctuary. John disappearing again after taking that thing back into him, and Ashley. Dear God, Ashley. Tears sprang to her eyes again as she packed the last of her things for the trip. Ashley's death had torn her world apart. Her sweet daughter, the pride of her long life, the one who had broken her long spell of loneliness. Gone. In a flash, quite literally. She would never get over the loss as long as she lived. Other friends, lovers, had passed and left a mark, but this one had taken a piece of her soul with her. She needed to get away from it finally, and Italy was calling. She had already contacted the caretaker she employed to keep her villa in good repair, and he had assured her that it was ready whenever she was.

"Now, you're certain you can manage things while I'm away." Helen stated, rather than asked, knowing Will was capable. "I won't be in contact for a few days. If you require assistance, the London Sanctuary will be standing by." She didn't like being out of contact, felt as if she was abandoning her people, but she knew she needed time.

"Don't worry about anything, we'll manage. It's just a long weekend." Will tried to assure her. He knew how she felt about leaving, although she hadn't voiced her feelings aloud. He knew her well enough to know that she didn't like to show weakness, although she had every right to feel vulnerable these days. She had really only opened up to him a few times since his arrival, but since John disappeared the last time, not at all.

"And please remind Henry to adjust the temperature controls for the Nubbins. They're a little too active for my liking." Helen said as she cleared her desk of paperwork and books.

"Magnus. Go. Decompress. Most of all, relax!" Will said. "You deserve this after what's been happening around here. We'll be fine. The Sanctuary will still be standing when you get back." he added with a grin at Helen's expression. "You're still not going to tell me where this Italian villa _is_ exactly?"

"I can't Will. I still occasionally host guests who prefer not to be found. Everyone uses aliases…including me. I'm sorry. Perhaps someday?" she said as she smiled. In fact, the villa was not on the books under her name, and she somehow managed to travel anonymously throughout Italy.

"Right then. Take care of yourself as well, Will." Helen said, touching Will's arm as she walked out of the office and into her holiday.

Magnus arrived at her villa and met the caretaker, Aldo, who was the grandson of the original. The family did their job well, didn't ask questions, kept their mouths shut, and were well compensated. "Hello Aldo." she smiled as she greeted him. "I trust everything is in order?"

"Yes Madame. If you have any questions or requests, please do not hesitate to call me." he answered with a bright smile as he handed her the keys. "Will you be expecting visitors this time?"

"No. It's just me this time round. Thank you Aldo. I'll be sure to call if I need anything." Helen replied as she took the keys from his hand.

Aldo nodded, smiled and headed out.

Helen wandered around the outside, surveying the pool, the view from the terrace. She loved simply sitting out there in the early evening, watching the sailboats gliding around the sea far below. Her villa was isolated, private, and quiet. Exactly as she liked it. The last time she was here, Ashley was with her. Her blue eyes filled with tears again as she brought up the memory. She shook her head…not now. She turned toward the house, unlocked the terrace doors and entered the main living room. She walked through the massive house, noting that it looked immaculate and was very pleased. The white walls and the tiled floors were spotless, as were the many floor to ceiling windows with her breathtaking view of the water. As she moved around the house, she opened the various terrace doors to enjoy the breeze coming off the water, causing the light window coverings to billow. She sat down on the sofa in the main living room intending to rest from her long flight, but fell asleep there, dreaming of an alternate universe where she had married John all those decades ago, and she, John and Ashley were a loving, happy family. She did not awaken until morning.

By the third evening Helen started seriously thinking about what was going on at home. She wanted to call, but thought better of it. Will could manage and the others were fully capable of assisting him. She trusted them, but was simply feeling restless. This was why she only came to the villa every seven years, but she knew she needed the down time. She went in search of wine. She found a bottle of 1936 Barbaresco and opened it to breathe. She went upstairs to her bedroom and took off her clothes, except for bra and panties and put on a pale blue, mid-thigh length, silk robe. While she waited for the wine to breathe, she started a bath in the ensuite of her bedroom. She dimmed the lights, lit some candles and placed them around the white tiled, semi circular tub, underneath a large window that had a view of the sea and the starry Italian night.

He looked into the house from the terrace and saw her descend the stairs wearing a blue, short, open robe that showed off her long luscious legs. The rest of her clothes minimal under the robe, consisting of black bra and panties. She was still the most divine woman he had ever seen. He wanted to approach her but decided to watch for a while instead. She never realized how much he loved to do just that…watch her. She returned from the kitchen carrying a glass of red wine, and started up the stairs. He smiled thinking she did indeed look as good ascending as descending.

When she was out of sight at the top of the stairs, he entered the house and quietly wandered the lower floor. He had never been here, never had knowledge of it until a few weeks ago and decided to keep it under surveillance, hoping she would arrive sooner rather than later. Over the weeks he learned that this quiet, isolated villa was owned by Helen under an alias…clever girl. The fact that it was also EM field free pleased him immensely, as he could come and go as he wished. She felt safe here from him apparently, believing he knew nothing of it.

He arrived at the kitchen, helped himself to a glass of wine before taking the bottle with him as he slowly and quietly climbed the stairs in search of his Helen. That is how he always thought of her. As his and his alone, no matter how many men she may have been with over the century. No matter what had happened between them, his deep love for her had never died, had only grown deeper and, he would admit, more obsessive.

Helen undressed, laying her clothes over a chair near the vanity. She lowered herself into the water, laid back and ducked her head under to soak her hair. She came up, leaned back against the tub and took a sip of the wine. She had to admit that she was enjoying her stay at the villa; the peace, the beauty of the area was theraputic. She closed her eyes and her mind began to drift. It drifted to the long ago past. To John and their early relationship where she was so happy and content. They loved each other, made love often, with John patiently instructing her in the ways of sex. She would admit to no one aloud that she loved him still. After all he had done, knowing who he had become, the fear he could infuse in her; she could not even explain to herself the hold he continued to have on her. She moved her hand to her breast and parted her legs.

He stood at the door, watching her in the candlelight. He could see her hand on her breast, kneading softly. He couldn't see her other hand from his position, but he knew it was between her legs. Her eyes were closed, she was moving in a manner he recognized and it was completely arousing him. She was close he could see…knew her from so long ago. Her breathing was becoming erratic, the hand on her breast becoming rough. He could imagine her other hand, rougher as well, bringing her closer. He watched as she came…he so missed the sounds he heard coming from her now as she reached her climax. He entered the bathroom quietly and said softly, "You never have to do that on your own Helen."

Helen jolted in the water as she turned toward the voice in utter shock, initially not able to find her voice. She tried to cover her nakedness, exclaiming, "Oh my God! What…how…!" her voice was shaky, she couldn't finish.

John took a towel from the rack and approached her, holding it out in front of him, all the while taking in Helen's lovely naked form. His smile was gentle with no trace of menace. The smile Helen secretly loved, missed, yearned to see, directed at her after all of these long years. She'd had a glimpse of it recently, fleetingly. She had her feelings for John buried deep because she had to, but when they were trapped in that small room at the Sanctuary, she'd had a glimmer of hope. She had seen the man she loved and desired. Her burgeoning hopes were dashed soon after, unfortunately, when John took the creature in again to save her and her home. Now she eyed him with suspicion, not knowing what to think. She grabbed the towel from his hand and tried to cover herself quickly from his roaming eyes.

"You're so beautiful still, Helen." John said softly.

"Please…John. Back away." she breathed. He complied without protest and backed away to the door, then turned into the bedroom, closing the door after him.

Helen was floored. She put on her underwear and the robe, closing it tightly. She paced the large bathroom, wondering how the hell he found her and what to do now. She blushed a little at what he had caught her doing and wondered momentarily if he knew she had been thinking about him. Had she said his name? She couldn't remember. She shook her head, thinking that wasn't really the point here. She wasn't sure what to expect from him now, and the nearest weapon was hidden in the bedroom. She thought about how she might retrieve it without him getting suspicious, because she knew he had not left the bedroom. He was waiting for her there. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

He was sitting in a chair near the open terrace doors, legs crossed, wine in hand, contemplating the view. He looked over at Helen as she opened the door and stepped into the bedroom. She stood still when she spotted him, watching him closely.

"Are you afraid of me, my darling?" John asked quietly, sincerely.

"Yes. What were you expecting after breaking into my home yet again?" she replied calmly, glancing toward the night table on the other side of the raised bed platform.

"No need to be. I'm not here to cause you harm. I simply…missed you." John said, as he raised the gun, non threateningly, that he had sitting next to him on the chair. "Looking for this my dear? I've been round the house collecting these while you were… occupied." he continued, smiling with a twinkle in his eye. He tossed it through the doors, across the terrace and over the cliff.

Helen watched him carefully, frustrated now that she knew her weapons were no longer available to her but, he _seemed_ like John and in control. "How did you find me, this place?"

"I will _always _find you, Helen." John replied simply. He stood up and crossed the room toward her, catching her slight flinch. "You are my soul."

Helen put her hands up, motioning him to stop. She didn't know what to do; a rare occurrence. He_ looked_ normal and there was no trace of anything but love in his eyes. She suddenly didn't feel threatened and began to relax a bit. She realized that he could control the creature for long periods, but she was completely vulnerable here. She also realized that she wanted this, to be alone with him, that she desperately wanted this chance. "You require psychiatric attention, Helen." she thought ruefully. But the facts were, she had admitted to herself that she loved him despite everything, she had been thinking about him and touching herself only minutes ago…and no one would ever need to know she had been alone with him. Helen gazed into his soft eyes and knew she was going to let go if that's what he wanted.

"What do you want John?" she hazarded the question.

"Do you truly want to know the answer Helen?" he asked softly, smiling. He sensed something in her voice and hoped with all his heart that he wasn't mistaken. Her blue eyes had softened somewhat and he couldn't stop staring into them.

"Yes. Tell me." she replied softly, her respiration becoming slightly more rapid.

"I want you more than my life." he said, reaching for her face, which he cupped in his large hand. "It's been so long." he whispered.

He drew closer to her, gently ran his hands through her long dark hair. Helen responded by closing her eyes and lifting her hands to his arms. She felt his lips on hers, and instinctively parted them to receive his kiss. Her hands moved from his arms to his waist, pulled him closer, as their kiss became more intimate, tongues beginning to explore. John moved his hands down, brushing her breasts lightly on the way, untied her robe, slid his arms underneath it and around to her back, to begin caressing her warm skin. The hitch in her breath when his hands had touched her pleased him greatly, and the fact that her nipples had been hard did not escape his notice. He wanted this to be slow and gentle if she preferred it, a memory he could carry with him when he would eventually have to leave her again. It may have to do him for another long century.

His lips left her mouth finally, and left a trail of suckling kisses from her throat to her cleavage where he lingered, placing soft kisses over the tops of her breasts. His hands cupped the undersides as his thumbs lightly rubbed the hardened tips. She arched toward him without really realizing, letting out a mix of a sigh and soft groan. John stood up again and gently turned her around. He slid the robe off of her, caressing her arms as he did, and let it fall to the floor. He buried his face in her hair and breathed in the scent of it as he undid the clasp of her bra, pulled it away from her and let it drop on top of the robe. His hands reached around and cupped her naked breasts, squeezing, and pulled her back against him.

Helen was lost in John now. She let her long pent up feelings for him surface completely and turned around in his arms to pull him in for a passionate kiss. Her hands ripped open the buttons of his shirt, slid underneath and pulled him against her so she could feel his bare chest against hers. John's fingers reached down, sliding underneath the lace panties to cup her back side, pulling her even closer. She could feel the hardness of his erection pressing against her and moaned into his mouth.

He pulled out of the their kiss and started lowering himself to his knees in front of Helen. He kissed the tip of each breast on his way to the floor, his hands sliding down her sides, ending with his fingers hooked under the top of her panties. He looked up into her eyes. "Are you sure my love?" he whispered. Although he didn't think he could stop now if her answer was negative. The scent of her was intoxicating him, bringing up memories of their first times together so long ago.

"Yes." she answered on a breath. The part of her mind that had been objecting was buried now. She wanted him and she would have him. "I've missed you as well, John. You can't imagine." she added quietly as she touched his face.

He gave a small shake of his head, his hands rested on her hips as he said, "I can not promise that I've changed forever."

"I know." she replied as she bent to kiss his lips. Some part of her insisted she was making a mistake, but she was naked in front of John, who knelt in front of her, and all she wanted was for him to touch her, throw her into the bed and have his way with her.

John hooked the tiny piece of clothing again, slowly drew them down and Helen stepped out of them. Not wasting anymore time, John ran his hands up her thighs and between, settling his fingers over the lips and began to stroke her. Gently at first, then more insistent as his fingers stroked deeper, making her wetter, making her moan softly. They found the opening and moved inside; John thrust them in as far as he could. Helen moaned again as her knees became weak and she held on to John's shoulders for support. He moved closer to her as one hand worked faster, his other grasped her bum and his lips kissed, licked at the resulting pool of wetness. His thrusting fingers, the licking, kissing, brought Helen to an orgasm like she hadn't experienced in a very long time, making her buckle down into John's arms. He gently picked her up and took her to the bed where they simply held on to each other for a time, her head on his chest, his hand running through her hair.

John finally got up and poured them wine which he had brought earlier from the kitchen. After a few glasses, Helen was feeling amorous again. She raised up to her hands and knees, shed the sheet John had wrapped around her earlier, and crawled seductively toward John at the end of the bed. Grinning, she reached out for the zipper of his pants.

"Uh uh, my love." John teased as he got up and away from her, smiling at Helen's disappointed reaction. "I want something first."

Helen leaned back on the bed, smiling. "What would that be John?" she asked.

He hesitated for a moment, then, "I want you to touch yourself. I want to watch you." he said softly, his eyes boring into hers. "For old times sake?" He thought about the old days when she would do anything to please him.

For a moment, Helen looked as though she would not grant him this request…but only a moment. Her big blue eyes locked with his, smiling. Her hand lazily found her breast and began to knead gently, her thumb tightening the nipple. She stretched one long leg out and bent the other, opening her legs to his gaze. As John stood at the foot of the bed watching, her other hand began long, slow passes between her legs, one finger finding her clit and stroking. Her eyes closed as her breathing became quicker; John watched, hardly able to think anything except how painful his erection was becoming, how sexy this woman whom he treasured was, and how she had the power to undo him this way.

He could wait no longer. He quickly shed his clothes and pushed Helen back on the bed before she could come and settled between her legs. She brought his face to hers and kissed him, one hand reaching for his erection which she had yet to touch. She guided it to her opening, thrust her hips up to meet it and sighed as she felt it enter her body. John gently began slow pumps in and out of Helen, squeezing her breasts gently, then covering one, then the other with his mouth and gently sucking. Helen on the other hand was trying to get him to ride her faster, harder. She squeezed him with the legs she had wrapped around him, trying to urge him on.

"John," she whispered. "Please. Why are you being so careful with me?" She groaned as he thrust inside her.

"I thought…I don't want to hurt you, Helen." he replied softly as he continued the gentle thrusting, feeling as if he never wanted to be anywhere else except between her legs, where he felt he belonged, was his place and no one else's.

"John, I want _you_…don't treat me as if I'm going to break." she breathed. She had barely said the last word, and before she was even aware of what happened, John had pulled out of her and flipped her over to her stomach. He grabbed her hips, yanking them up and toward him, spreading her legs and rammed into her with his full length. "Oh GOD Yes!" Helen screamed. The fleeting thought that she may have made a mistake flashed through her mind, but she did not care. In the past, the rougher John was with her, the more turned on she became, and that fact seemed not to have changed.

John's pace was slow but his thrusts were hard, pulling almost all of the way out and driving his full, hard length back in. He reached around and grasped a breast, squeezing hard and pinching the nipple roughly, causing Helen to cry out again with pleasure. Yes. This is truly what John adored. Taking Helen, possessing her. Making her his again after so very long. He quickened his pace, he was rougher now, squeezing her breast harder. He wanted to her to come hard, screaming his name. Helen reached out to grasp the iron headboard to steady herself as John pounded in and out of her. The sensations racing through her body were almost overwhelming her. The pleasure mostly, with _some _pain which she would also classify as pleasure…what she needed and wanted from him, arousing her almost beyond her tolerance. When John's fingers clamped down between her legs, she nearly passed out. Her breathing and his, became erratic, hard.

John could feel her building, her walls clenching at him every time he drove into her. That and the sounds she was making, the groans, whimpers, panting, were driving him on toward his release. He could feel the tension, knowing he was so close, but he needed her to come with him, to feel it. He crushed his fingers down harder on the sensitive bundle, causing her to jerk hard underneath him.

Suddenly, the sensations and the tension in Helen's body took over and exploded inside her. She clenched the headboard, threw her head back and screamed John's name as she came hard in a shivering, shuddering detonation of utter bliss. John saw it, felt it, held her tighter as he came hard and burst inside her, sending through him a wave of pleasure only she could give him.

He lowered her down, still inside her and lay behind, caressing her breasts and kissing her neck, her shoulders. Helen could not speak, still trying to catch her breath, but reached behind her to stroke his face as he was kissing her.

This was what was missing in her life for so many years. Sex she had had, but never this connection to another man. She loved him. Had always loved him, even as she was afraid of him. She now didn't know what to do with that contradiction, but she knew she would find a way to deal with it, as she did everything else in her life.

Some things and people she was able to let go of, but others, like Ashley and John, would always be with her, every day. She would find a way to manage the reality of Ashley and the contradiction of her feelings for John. She must, to be able to cope each day and move on.

"How was the holiday? Any interesting guests at the super secret villa?" Will asked, his arms crossed, leaning against Helen's desk. Helen smiled as she sorted the day's files. "You're not going to tell me are you?"

Helen looked up at Will and said, "It was very relaxing and I sorted out a lot of things, Will. As for guests…not this time round." She knew that he knew she wasn't being entirely truthful. She also understood he knew it wasn't really his business. They smiled playfully at each other, and he nodded and left her office, leaving her to get back to the business of the Sanctuary.


End file.
